


Oops I Did It Again ft. Jason Todd

by notthefuckingtitanic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthefuckingtitanic/pseuds/notthefuckingtitanic
Summary: Jason Todd dies. That's it, that's the whole story.





	Oops I Did It Again ft. Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite graphic and gory please proceed with caution.

He died with a mouth full of blood and eyes wide open. With a heart full of hope and a stomach full of holes. Hanging from the ceiling by broken wrists he was left for dead still staring at a bolted door waiting for the father who had never let him down. He died still believing his rescue was a sure thing. 

He had lived with a life full of holes slowly being patched with love. With pockets full of Alfred's gingerbread cookies and drawers full of ugly sweaters ‘stolen’ from his big brother. He had been living the life of his dreams when he was taken by people who knew him not as a billionaire's heir but as a loud mouth vigilante. A fast talking thorn in their boss's side. 

They were instructed to rough him up and were of course excellent employees. They left him strung up and bleeding for the Clown Prince of Crime who entered with a skin crawling flair only he could pull off. With a too wide smile and two wild eyes he surveyed his prey as he crossed the threshold. Dragging behind him the crow bar picked up in desperation by a plucky shortstack hero when he realised he was separated from his protectors and fatally outnumbered.

To the Joker, Robin was just a feathery annoyance, his real quarrel lay with the Batman. He didn't care what information he could give up about The Bat, that would just cut their delicious chase unsatisfyingly short. He didn't care about his life or his pain, he only cared about how his pain would hurt the Batman. 

Robin died in a dingy warehouse with a note spelling out “your move Batsy” pinned through his sternum with a kitchen knife. Jason Todd died with tears on his face, a scared little boy with his happiness carved out of him by the sins of his father.


End file.
